This invention relates to a process or method of manufacturing an adjustable door frame which is adjustable over a wide range of thicknesses to accommodate variations in wall thicknesses. More specifically, this invention relates to a process or method of manufacturing a pre-assembled adjustable split door frame from a vinyl covered board by a minimum of time consuming and costly steps.
Prior art technology may be found in the preassembled adjustable door jamb art which discloses cladding a plurality of board members with vinyl, grooving the back surfaces of the boards, folding and gluing the boards along the grooves and assembling the various pieces into a preassembled door frame. However, these prior art methods have the drawback that they require a superfluity of separate assembly steps, each unnecessary step requiring the expenditure of unnecessary time and money. The present invention advances the prior art technology by reducing the total number of steps required to manufacture a pre-assembled vinyl clad door frame and in so doing allows the production of a less expensive, more aesthetically appealing final product.